Oakland Fire Department (California)
The Oakland Fire Department was established in 1869. The city of Oakland is located on the eastern shore of the San Francisco bay. It covers an area of 78 square miles and has a population of 420,000 people. The Port of Oakland is one of the busiest ports in the United States. The city also has an International Airport and is a busy rail hub. History Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. '2nd Battalion' 'Fire Station 1'- 1605 Martin Luther King Way (Uptown) :Engine 1 - 2015 Pierce Quantum (1500/500) (SN#28715-01) :Truck 1 - 1998 Pierce Quantum (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :Rescue 1 - 2011 Pierce Quantum heavy rescue :Battalion 2 - Chevrolet Tahoe 'Fire Station 3' - 1445 14th Street (Cypress Village) :Engine 3 '- 2019 Pierce Quantum (1500/500) :'Truck 3 - Pierce Quantum (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :Haz-Mat. Unit 1 '- :'Haz-Mat. Unit 2 - :Foam Unit 1 - :Fire Investigation Unit 1 - 'Fire Station 5' - 934 34th Street (Hoover-Foster) :Engine 5 - Pierce Quantum (1500/500) 'Fire Station 7' - 1006 Amito Drive (Claremont Hills) :Engine 7 - Pierce Quantum (1500/500) :Wildland Engine 307 - International / Pierce 'Fire Station 10' - 172 Santa Clara Avenue (Grand Lake) :Engine 10 - 1997 Pierce Quantum (1500/500) 'Fire Station 12' - 822 Alice Street (Chinatown) :Engine 12 - Pierce Quantum (1500/500) :Water Rescue Unit 1 - :Marine Unit 1 - :Marine Unit 2 - :Marine Unit 3 - :Utility Unit 93 - 'Fire Station 15' - 455 27th Street (Pill Hill) :Engine 15 - 2014 Pierce Quantum (1500/500) :Truck 4 - American LaFrance Eagle / LTI (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) '3rd Battalion' 'Fire Station 18' - 1700 50th Avenue (Fremont) :Engine 18 - 2009 Pierce Quantum (1500/500) :Truck 6 - 2012 Pierce Quantum (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) 'Fire Station 20' - 1401 98th Avenue (Iveywood) :Engine 20 - 2015 Pierce Quantum (1500/500) (SN#28715-03) :Truck 7 - 1998 Pierce Quantum (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :Battalion 3 - Chevrolet Tahoe 'Fire Station 21' - 13150 Skyline Boulevard (Skyline) :Engine 21 - Pierce Quantum (1500/500) :Patrol 21 - 2016 Ford / Pierce 'Fire Station 23' - 7100 Foothill Boulevard (Bancroft Business) :Engine 23 - 2014 Pierce Quantum (1500/500) :Wildland Engine 323 - 2016 International / Pierce 'Fire Station 26' - 2611 96th Avenue (Grass Valley) :Engine 26 - 2009 Pierce Quantum (1500/500) :Patrol 26- 2016 Ford / Pierce 'Fire Station 27' - 8501 Pardee Drive (Columbia Gardens) :Engine 27 - Pierce Quantum (1500/500) :Foam Unit 2 - 'Fire Station 28' - 4614 Grass Valley Road (Chabot Park) :Engine 28 - Pierce Quantum (1500/500) :Patrol 28 '- 'Fire Station 29 - 1061 66th Avenue (Lockwood Gardens) :Engine 29 - 2009 Pierce Quantum (1500/500) '4th Battalion' 'Fire Station 4' - 1235 East 14th Street (Clinton) :Engine 4 - 2018 Pierce Quantum (1500/500) (SN#32066) :Truck 2 - 2014 Pierce Quantum (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) 'Fire Station 6' - 6080 Colton Boulevard (Forestland) :Engine 6 - Pierce Quantum (1500/500) :Wildland Engine 306 - International / Pierce 'Fire Station 8' - 463 51st Street (Shafter) :Engine 8 - Pierce Quantum (1500/500) :Truck 5 - American LaFrance Eagle / LTI (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) 'Fire Station 13' - 1223 Derby Avenue (Fruitvale) :Engine 13 - Pierce Quantum (1500/500) 'Fire Station 16' - 3600 13th Avenue (Lynn) :Engine 16 - 2015 Pierce Quantum (1500/500) (SN#28715-02) 'Fire Station 17' - 3344 High Street (Laurel) :Engine 17 - 2014 Pierce Quantum (1500/500) :Battalion 4 - Chevrolet Tahoe :Wildland Engine 317 - 2016 International / Pierce 'Fire Station 19' - 5766 Miles Avenue (Rockridge) :Engine 19 - Pierce Quantum (1500/500) :Air Unit 1 '- 'Fire Station 24 - 5900 Shepherd Canyon Road (Montclair) :Engine 24 - Pierce Quantum (1500/500) :Wildland Engine 324 - International / Pierce 'Fire Station 25' - 2795 Butters Drive (Lincoln Highlands) :Engine 25 - Pierce Quantum (1500/500) :Wildland Engine 325 '- International / Pierce 'Airport Division 'Fire Station 22' - 751 Air Cargo Way (Oakland International Airport) :Crash 1 - :Crash 2 - :Crash 3 - :Crash 5 - :Crash 6 - :Crash 17 - :Crash 18 - Retired Apparatus :1994 International / Supervac (ex-Rescue 1) :1987 Ford / Grumman pumper (ex-Engine 1) :1986 International / Westates pumper (1500/500) (ex-Engine 5) :1986 International / Westates pumper (1500/500) (ex-Engine 13) :1981 Seagrave aerial (-/-/100') :1979 Ford / Van Pelt pumper (1250/500) (ex-Engine 10) :1979 Ford / Van Pelt pumper (1500/500) (ex-Engine 26) :1979 Ford / Westates pumper (1500/500) (ex-Engine 25) :1978 Ford / Van Pelt pumper (1500/500) (ex-Engine 23) :1976 Ford / Van Pelt pumper (1000/300) (ex-Engine 3) :1976 Seagrave aerial (-/-/100') (ex-Truck 15) :1973 Ford / L.N. Curtis pumper (1000/300) (ex-Engine 2) :1973 Seagrave aerial (-/-/100') (ex-Truck 4) :1972 Seagrave aerial (-/-/100') (ex-Truck 18) :1971 Ford / Earl Sherman hose wagon (ex-Hose 4) :1971 Ford / Howe rescue (ex-Rescue 27) :1970 Ford / L.N. Curtis pumper (1000/300) (ex-Engine 27) :1970 Ford / Howe foam unit (ex-Foam 2) :1970 Ford / Van Pelt pumper (1000/300) (ex-Engine 6) :1969 Ford / Van Pelt pumper (1000/300) (ex-Engine 17) :1968 Ford / Van Pelt pumper (1000/300) (ex-Engine 21) :1968 Ford / Van Pelt pumper (1000/300) (ex-Engine 3) :1968 Ford / Earl Sherman lighting unit (ex-Light Unit 258) :1968 American LaFrance 900 aerial (?/?/100') :1965 Van Pelt pumper (1250/?) (ex-Engine 3) :1965 Crown pumper (1250/?) :1963 Ford / Coast foam unit (ex-Foam 29) :1962 Crown / Snorkel (?/?/85') :1956 Peterbilt / Coast pumper (1250/250) :1955 Coast quad (1250/?/?/?) (ex-Engine 24) :1953 Kenworth / Van Pelt pumper (1250) :1952 Mack ladder :1952 International / Coast pumper :1950 Peterbilt / Coast pumper (1250/250) :1949 Peterbilt / Coast pumper (1250/250) :1948 Mack L pumper (1250/?) :1948 Federal / Coast pumper :1942 Pirsch hose wagon :1942 Pirsch pumper :1942 Pirsch aerial (-/-/85') :1936 GMC / OFD-built lighting unit (ex-Light Unit 1) :1925 Mack high pressure hose wagon :192x American LaFrance Type 45 pumper (1000/?) (ex-Engine 6) :1915 Ahrens-Fox pumper (750/?) (ex-Engine 3) :1912 Nott pumper :1911 Seagrave / Gorham pumper (1000/-) :1911 Seagrave combination chemical & hose wagon Station Map External Links *Oakland Fire Department *Oakland Firefighters Union (IAFF Local 55) Category:Alameda County Category:California departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:California departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of Crown apparatus Category:Former operators of Pirsch apparatus Category:Former operators of Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Van Pelt apparatus